Dream 2 : The Story
by XxnessielovexX
Summary: AU This is a story of if the Cullen's could have children. A story off of my youtube story Dream 2, same story in more detail. T just to be sure.
1. Information Not A Chapter

This is Dream 2 a story I have on youtube, I have just wrote the story in more detail. I will start the story from the first episode till the I end the story. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Same Original Cast:

Carlisle

Esme

Bella

Edward

Talon

Renesmee

Mist

Mystery

Alice

Jasper

Zander

Jaxon

Jailen

Zara

Rose

Emmett

Stone

Brick

Eternity

Roseary


	2. Chapter 1

**I didn't really make it clear in the information section but here are the ages for all the characters.**

**Zander – 18**

**Jaxon – 13**

**Jailen – 13**

**Zara – 7**

**Stone – 18**

**Brick – 13**

**Eternity – 13**

**Roseary – 7**

**Talon – 18**

**Renesmee – 13**

**Mystery – 7**

**Mist – 7**

Jailen's P.O.V

I laid in m bed looking at the ceiling. I shared a room with my twin brother. It was blue, with my name over the top of my bed, and my brothers name over his bed. I pulled my camera off the table and looked at the pictures still on it. There was a lot of pictures of my family.

I heard Zara knock on my door, I sat up to open it. She walked right in grabbing one of my old sweat shirts and left without a word. Zara was in a mood.

Today was the day my summer gets taken away. My family was dragging me to a family/friend reunion thing. If you ask me If I wan to go I would say NO! There is going to be kids my age, but that didn't really change my mine.

"Come on we're leaving." Jaxon my twin brother told me as he touched my shoulder lightly.

"Okay coming." I answer as I followed my brother to the car.

But, before I went downstairs to get in the car I grabbed my camera from my night table. When I got downstairs my older brother, Zander was putting my younger sister Zara in her care seat. Zara is 8 but she likes it when Zander treats her like a baby.

In the car I sat with my ear buds in listening to my music. I was reading my book at the same time. It was a book called Beautiful Creatures. It is a great book so far. Jaxon sat next to me reading his book. Jaxon and I are very similar. Zara sat in her car seat with some headphones on watching High School Musical on a small tv screen. While Zander talked to my parents.

We pulled up to a big house. Zara climbed out of her buster seat and turned off the movie.

"Yay we're here!" Zara called as she jumped out of the car.

"Slow down Zar." Zander called after Zara.

We walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A women with long brown hair answered the door. A man I suspect his her husband also came to the door.

"Hi Alice, Hi Jasper, I'm glad you guys came. Now who are these cute kids?" The woman asked looking at my mother. My mother looked at all of us then back at the women.

"Well Bella this my eldest Zander, then the twins Jaxon and Jailen, and last but not least my little Zara." My mother answer Bella.

"Well come on in, Jailen I heard you like taking pictures." Bella asked me, with a smile on her face.

"Oh..ya.." I stutterer when she answered. I didn't stutterer because I was scared, I was just being shy.

"We have a garden out back, if you want to take pictures." Bella smiled. She seems friendly.

"Thanks." I answered then. Walked out to the back.

The garden was huge, and gorgeous. It was like a magical forest it was amazing. I was in my own little heaven. I started taking pictures of anything and everything. A boy walked out from behind a tree. I accidentally took a picture of him. Opps.

"Taking pictures of strangers are we?" The boy asked me. I tried to keep my calm.

"Well I was taking a picture of something and you got in my way." I answered with a smirk.

"Give me that!" The boy took the camera from my hands. Then the camera flashed taking a photo of me.

"Hey!" I screamed at him.

"Now we're even." He answered with a smirk that matched mine earlier.

"Has anyone very tell you how annoying you are." I answered him with a bored face.

"No an Yes." He answered with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the house. My twin brother came up behind me.

"Hey Jaili." He said with a small smile.

"Jax." I answered with a matching smile.

I heard a boy scream in the backyard.

"GET OFF OF ME!" The kids shouted.

"No!" My sister yelled back. Great what has my sister done now.

"GET OFF." He screamed again. Zara then sat on the boy and jumped.

"NO! Give me my hair bow back." She answered with my smirk, that I taught her.

"Just give her the stupid hair bow back already." A girl answered. I am guessing the boys twin sister.

"OWWWW! NO!" The boy screamed in pain as my sister tortured him.

My brother walked over and pulled Zara's tiny but deadly frame off of the boy. Zara called hey and started kicking in Jax's arms. My mother came outside.

"What is going on." My mother asked looking at Zara in Jax's arms.

The boy hid behind Bella. I am guessing that Bella is her mother.

"She sat on me." The boy looked at Bella with scared eyes.

"He wouldn't give me my bow back." Zara said, with her hand on her hip.

My mother made them makeup and it went terribly wrong. Zara took his arm in a firm grasp and pulled him down, sitting on him. The boy screamed in pain again and to get her off. My dad then grabbed Zara and put her in time out. Another little girl obviously related to the boy from earlier laughed at the boy.

"You got beat up by a girl." She said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." The boy answered her. The boys twin looked at him.

"Lets go play." She said pulling him away.

"Your sister is violent." I heard a whisper behind me. I jumped and saw the boy from earlier.

"And your annoying." answered regaining my toughness.

Later that night us kids where eating outside. Zara thew a french fry at Mystery (I found a little later that was his name). Mystery looked mad a threw a french fry right back at Zara.

"EWW GROSS!" Zara screamed when the french fry full of ketchup hit her shoulder.

"Ha. Ha." Mystery called back, pleased with his pay back.

Even later on that night

Zara's P.O.V

All the boys grabbed water guns and started a water gun war. All the girls stayed on the patio and watched the boys play around. It was funny because they where falling all over the wet grass. Both my older brothers and Mystery came up with water guns.

"What are you going to do with those?" I asked a bit a worry dripping in my voice.

All of a sudden I was covered head to toe in water, then the boys ran off. I huffed in anger and grabbed a water gun and filled it up. I started to chase after them.

Eternity's P.O.V

I sat on a patio chair holding my thin knees to my chest. Talon came up and grabbed another patio chair to sit next to me.

"Hey Tern. You not taking to anyone?" Talon asked me.

"Hi, I don't feel like talking." I answered with a sigh.

"Why not?" Talon asked obviously not planing on leaving.

"I have nothing to say." I answered trying to dismiss him.

I meet Talon a couple years back, I was 6 and he was 12. We only every knew each others names, and the extent of our conversations where just saying hi. This is the first time he made conversation with me.

"Ok then what is your favourite color?" Talon asked turning to look right at my tinny frame.

"Umm...purple what is yours?" I asked.

"Blue." He answered plain and simple.

Jailen's P.O.V

Brick (That was the boy from earlier name is) came up to me and squirted me with a water gun. I ran after him but tripped. I fell taking him down with me. I ended up on top of him.

"Umm...I am so sorry, are you ok? I asked as I tried to get off of him. But he just laughed.

"I'm ok." He answered in between chuckles.

"Let me get off of you." I answered trying to get up again.

"Ya that would be nice." He answered agreeing.

"I'm sorry." I repeated as I got off of Brick.

"No blood no foul." He answered back as he got off the ground, now covered a bit in mud.

"Ya well I did take you down with my clumsiness." I told him, about to apologize again.

"Yes, you did." Brick said laughing.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Stop saying your sorry." He said looking at me.

"Sorr..." I was about to say sorry again but he cut me off, by putting his finger to him lips.

"Stop saying sorry."He repeated. I nodded shocked by his jester.

Zara's P.O.V

It was getting late and I fell asleep on my big brother Zander. I was thinking about Mystery, why was he always making fun of me. Note to self ask Zander what it means. Sure he was cute but he was very mean.

Eternity's P.O.V

Talon kept asking questions and I kept answering, but soon I got tired. I think I fell asleep because I felt Talon pick me up and walk me inside.

"She fell asleep, I'm taking her upstairs." Talon said as he started to climb the stairs.

"Thanks Talon." I heard my mom call.

Zander put me in a bed next to little Zara Hale.

"Thanks Talon." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

"No problem Kiddo." Was the last thing I heard before I was in the darkness of sleep.

The Next Day. I rolled over and fell of my bed. I screamed out in pain, as my head hit the side table. I heard feet coming upstairs and laughing behind me.

"Sleep much." My twin brother Brick asked behind me.

I rubbed my head.

"Jerk." I said.

"That hurts." Brick said with fake hurt in his voice.

"Nothing hurts someone as cold and heartless as you, Are you ok Tern?" Jailen said.

"No my head hurts." I said as tears filled my eyes.

Talon's P.O.V

I was in the middle of the stairs, when I heard Tern fall out of bed and hit her head on the side table. I ran up the stairs with the rest of the adults to see if she was ok. When I got in the room I sat next to a crying Tern.

"You ok Tern?" I asked trying to comfort her.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was sitting and hugging a 13 year old girl, asking if she was ok. Yes I would do that for my sister Nessie, but I really didn't know Tern all that much. Everyone was giving me a weird look, but it only made me pull her tighter into a hug. I couldn't help it, there was something about her that pulled me to her. This may sound weird but I think I am in love with a 13 year old girl.

Jailen's P.O.V

I was sitting in my new room. We where moving here. OK. WHAT? Not even my visions could see this coming. Now I will be living with that jerk, That cute jerk. UGHHH. But that's not the worst part, I have to share my room with Jax, (Which that isn't different but I am also sharing with Renesmee, Eternity, and Brick. It was getting late and I was getting tired. I set my book on my side table, got in my covers, and closed my reading light. Everyone is already sleeping. Out of know where I heard a voice in my head.

"Finally I thought you would never go to sleep." It said.

I yelped and sat up slamming my head on the top bunk bed because I had the bottom bunk.

"Oww." I hissed in the dark. I heard Brick start laughing. I glared right at him.

"Sorry but that was super funny." Brick said still laughing a bit.

"Jerk." I hissed at him.

I layed back in my bed, staring at the top bunk as my head pounded.

"Do you ever get tired of calling me that?" He asked.

"When you prove to me other wise...no!" I said putting as much bitterness as I could in my words, and I heard him sigh.

The next day.

I was sitting in my new desk at my new school. The teacher gave us a our seats. Brick walked in a I slammed my head on my desk. The teacher points to the desk to me, and I slam my head again. Brick sat next to me and we hissed at each other all morning, but only for a vampire hearing to hear.

Zara's P.O.V

Before school started, I climbed out of bed and into Zander's.

"Zander?" I asked. Cuddling next to my big brother.

"Hummm...?" He asked rolling over to look at me, still half asleep.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Giving him my sweetest look I could.

"Of course Zar." He said.

"I was wondering...never mind." I said not wanting to ask anymore.

"No Zar what is it." He asked prying to get the information out of me.

"Ummm...why does Mystery make fun of me?" I told asked him.

"Well umm...why are you asking me?" He asked confused as to why I came to him.

"Your a boy...and big brother duhhhh!" I said.

"Umm...Stone, Talon why don't you help me with this one." Zander asked his friends. The boys came over.

"Why does Mystery make fun of me? Its not nice and I want to know why. Is it because I am not a pretty as the others." I asked tears almost forming in my eyes.

"Zara that's not true you are pretty like the others." Stone said obviously knowing what to say.

"Its more like Mystery likes you but doesn't know how to say it." Talon said.

"Oh." Is all I said as I pulled my knees to my chest, deep in thought for a second. Then I ran off.

I ran off to find Mystery to punch his face in. This is not how you treat a girl. I ran into our room and jumped on his bed, making him fall out and slam into the floor under me.

"YOU STUPID IDOT!" I started screaming in his face,waking him up.

I was kicking, screaming, and punching as Mystery screamed like a little girl. My brother ran into the room pulling me off of Mystery.

"No I am going to kill him. Blood on the floor kill him!" I screamed.

"Please don't let her kill me." Mystery called from the floor scared. Good!

"You better run." I yelled as I started chasing him.

" I am not sure if she likes that he likes her, or really wants to kill him." Zander said.

Downstairs, I am on one side of the kitchen table and Mystery was on the other.

"Get over her idiot." I said baiting him, with an evil smirk across my lips.

"NO!" Mystery screamed.

"What is going on." My mother Alice walked in.

"She is trying to kill me." Mystery said scared.

"Why Zara?" My mother asked.

"Because he is a jackass." I said repeating language I hear my older siblings use.

**Ok the kids are like Renesmee is in the real Twilight books. But I made them age just a bit slower. Yes Talon is in love with Eternity but as you will see through out the story it is mating. As of now he doesn't exactly see her as a love interest but someone he must protect. Its like Imprinting. So its not really weird haha. Also like Renesmee is like in the real Twilight books the children are very mature. Zara only being 7 understands a lot more of things then a real 7 year old would understand. I hope you guys enjoy :) As I said this is a AU (Alternate Universe) this is my story and in the Twilight Books vampire can not have children. I own nothing is mine, Stephanie owns everything. The only thing I own are my characters and plot lines. **

**Love Clara**


End file.
